Legend of Zelda War: OOT
The Nation of Hyrule has a long and complicated history, full of wars among other things. This is a history of the Wars of OOT and what occurred when they weren't being fought. Pre-Unification Before the Hyrule was unified there were smaller kingdoms. There borders are shown on the map. Each kingdom had small populations. Thus war was not likely. This period ended when the Royal Family seized power in Hyrule. First Kingdom of Hyrule Using armys of Older Links, Hyrule expanded there Kingdom to alm ost all Hyrule. The army consited mostly of young links from the forest leading a charge to take territory wherever they could find it. Most regions fell quickly due to lack of organization and the first Kingdom of Hyrule established dominance over the other civilizations. First Milk War Though Hyrule had an abundance of milk, it became rapidly depleted over the next few centuries, the Kingdom started ripping itself apart. Only the the invention of several powerful potions was enough to end the war. Lon Lon Ranch suffered a crippling loss of power, which would effect them for the next 50 years. Diverge in the Population After the Milk Wars the population skyrocketed, the population increased by nearly 150% the adult Link population was soon out numbered by the young Link population. Tensions began to rise, as the young Links claimed the capital of the Kingdom should be in Link's house, for it is were they had all originated, while the adult Links believed that the temple of time should be there capital, as it was were they had originated. Civil War The Young Links decided to start there own Kingdom, they declared war on the the Hyrule Kingdom and in turn the Older Links. The War can be broken up into segments. Rebellion Deep in the Woods the young Links declared the Wood Kingdom, however the guards stationed there were older Links, so they attacked them. And set up there government within the Great Deku Tree. The defenders didn't stand a chance. Twenty soldiers for the main town and five for the Great Deku Tree, most were killed, only a few were captured, or fled. With the declaration of there new Kingdom, there new King became King Deku Deko and he declared that they should invade Hyrule, for territory and resources. Offensive With this, many young Links began to disperse. Some went to the lost woods and began attack Hyrule's other provinces. There main force was soon just outside Hyrule's gates. The ruling King of Hyrule Abacos the Third was outraged. He ordered and army to be organized. All across the Kingdom, cut off, every province began there defense. Large portions of territory were occupied by the rebels. Counter-Attack Initially the young Links had the advantage, they attacked Kakariko village. Battles across the land raged. Hyrule's horses began to drive the main force back. Isolating the other fronts. Generals on both sides made no attempt to help the other provinces. Either because they lacked the man power (Young) or simply believed that they could and would have to hold out, until royal reinforcements arrived. To add onto having faith in the other provinces, they Older Links had to defeat the Young Links front line. While the Older Links had superior technolgy, the Young Links had numbers. On every front they were nearly outnumbered. On the main front it wasn't too bad. Three to one. There technology and speed could destroy the enemy with ease. However, on other fronts there was less protection, and no horses to aid them. In Guredo Valley, it was five to two, in the lake seven to one and in Kakariko ten to one. The Older Links, making a historical decision that would forever break there unity, decided to attack the main line. This left the other regions desperate, and they began to develop a sense of nationalism, which would soon divide Hyrule. On the Gerudo front Young forces tried to invade Gurudo Valley. They failed however. The narrow bridge that lead across the canynon was blocked by a well organized Old army. There bows were enought for them to simple build a camp and wait, they had given up. In the Lake they had watched there foes come from upstream and from the lake bed. They defended the beachs and the town until the end of the war. In Kakariko, the town caught fire, and was contested until the end of the war. Retreat Eventually the Young forces were forced to retreat. The Older Calvary was too much. At this stage in the war the Young Link army tried to pull out of every front it could. The only force that could leave was the Zora attack force. There army at the base of the Goron mountain was surrounded and the Guredo force was out of communication. They began there final defence of the Woods. Final Battle/Surrender As the Older Links finally reached the forest, they demanded that the King abdicate. Deku Deko refused. However his population was split. The Kingdom wide cease fire has several results. When asked if they would Surrender or not each front reached diffrently. After a long battle resulting in the death of King Deku Deko, the remaining authortiy figures either signed the peace agreement or fled. Post War Schism After the War ended the defeated Young Links were marched into Hyrule for peace treaty signing and to pay off debt from the war and to reduce the amount of deku nuts and sticks they had. However this also lead to the Schism. First however they had to sign the Treaty of Hyrule. The treaty had eight clauses. 1 THE ONLY KINGDOM IN HYRULE IS THE KINGDOM OF HYRULE 2 ALL OF THE FORMER KINDGOM OF KORKI'S DEKU SUPPLIES WILL BE CUT IN HALF 3 A DEBT OF 300,000 RUPEE'S MUST BE PAID IN COMPESATION FOR DAMAGES 4 YOU MUST SWEAR A NEW OATH OF LOYALTY TO THE KING five through seven were proposed by the provinces that had been invaded relating to similar to the first four but were largely ignored and eventually removed from the treaty. 8/5 YOUNG LINKS MAY NOT ORGANIZE IN GROUPS LARGER THEN 30 MEMBERS. With the treaty signed the war was officially over. However in reality the treaty was fairly weak, while the first four clauses were followed, the last four were completely ignored, and were not enforced. Hyrule didn't have anyone to enforce the laws. Even after the war, adult links only made up of 20% of the population. This meant they failed to enforce the last clause. They did reunify if for a short peroid. It is unknown if the Schism was caused by internally or by outside events, but for whatever reason the world would be changed forever. The groups, when they were small formed a small council to work out there differences. It disolved and the groups began to migrate to there respective locations for various reasons. The Keatens wanted control of Kakarico Village. The Skull Mask tribe went back to there homeland. However they were forced into the lost woods because they wern't allowing young links back in so soon after the war. The Spooky Tribe went to the graveyard to mourn the death of those lost in the war. The Bunny Hoods claimed they wanted everything, but were unable to have all of it and they signed to the treaty of the masks and instead just occuipied Moo Lon Ranch. The Truth tribe tried to seek enlightment in the Temple of Time and belived themselves the best of the tribes. The Geurdo tribe felt lost, and the only place they felt home was in the Geurdo desert around a campfire. The Goron tribe started mining for rupee's and began to develop a large surplus of bomb. The Zora Tribe went back to Hylia Lake and began fishing and influncing the provinces population. With this Hyrule (appeared) to be more unified and peace brought an increase in weath and territroy for the Kingdom. Second Milk War Finally, after years of rebuilding the producers of milk productiong began attacking potion makers. Eventually the Crown stepped in and ended the war. But the rivially between Milk and Potions would never end. Golden Age Hyrule then entered a golden age were it reach unprecendent amounts of wealth and peace. King Linkis began his reign. Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Fanfics Category:Pages by Gray Pea Shooter Category:Stuiped things GPS does in his spare time Category:Zelda Category:WHY DID I CREATE THIS PAGE?!!?!?!?